conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Intima
The State of Intima is a state of the Republic of Atlion, located in the south-eastern most region of the country. Intima has a population of 7,577,245 as of the 2013 state census. Its state capital is Flora and its current Governor is Cassandra Lansing. Intima is most known for its tourism hot spots and tourism based economy. Intima attracts approximately 30-40 million foreign tourists annually. Intima is bordered to the north by the state of Sagesse, to the west by the state of Broker, and bordered to the northwest, the country's capital district, the National Capital Region. To the east and south, Intima features long resort beach coastline with the Atlantic Ocean. Intima is made up mostly of a mixture of British and French settlement and a long history of French, Spanish and British colonial heritage and battles. Today, the state is majority of western European descent, mostly of English and French, with areas having also Spanish, Italian and German heritages. The state's official language is English, although the northern-most border towns also feature a large amount of French language speakers. Etymology The state's name is derived from the French word for "intimate", intime and the Spanish word for the same, íntimo. The first colony settled in what is today the state of Intima was founded by a Frenchman, Jacques Bonnaire. Seeking to make a new life and home with his wife in the recently discovered Albion, he named the land he claimed for the development of his French colony, Intime, the French word for intimate, in honor of his 10th anniversary of his marriage to his wife, who was of Spanish ethnicity. The additional arrival of English colonies to the west, in the modern day state of Broker, and the following battles that took place between the French and the English in the 18th century in Albion, led to the adoption of the Latin term for intimate, intima. English victors renamed the French colonies of Intime to Intima, which to the current day now stands the metropolitan cities of Intima Beach and South Intima Beach. Geography Intima is mostly a warm climate, featuring low-grasslands and tropical shorelines along the far south. Much of the state was grassy hillside and deciduous forest prior to colonization and modern urban development. It is bordered to the north by the state of Sagesse, the west by the state of Broker and the northwest by the National Capital Region. To the south and east it is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean. The highest point above sea-level is 410 feet, although the majority of Intima's land area is between sea-level and 125 feet. Intima is the most vulnerable to rising sea levels of any other state in Atlion. Climate The climate of Intima is tempered somewhat by the fact that much of the state is close to the ocean. Mean high temperatures for late July are primarily in the low 90s Fahrenheit. Mean low temperatures for early to mid January range from the high 30s Fahrenheit. The hottest temperature ever recorded in Intima was 103 °F in July of 2003. The coldest temperature was 9 °F in February of 1922. Snowfall is average, on occasions, a combination of cold moisture and freezing temperatures can result in snowfall. Frost is more common than snow, occurring commonly during the winter months. Intima receives a high amount of precipitation each year and is prone to hurricanes. An average of three to five hurricanes impact Intima each year. Vegetation *Temperate broadleaf and mixed forest Counties *12 Counties History Demographics Largest Cities *Intima Beach - pop. 2,000,900 *Flora - pop. 1,325,225 *Hillsdale - pop. 979,650 *South Intima Beach - pop. 782,950 *New Lyon - pop. 654,112 *Brooklyn - pop. 428,081 *Kingston - pop. 423,002 *Weston - pop. 223,787 *Keyesport - pop. 170,099 *Union Beach - pop. 134,920 *Cherry Hill - pop. 115,454 *Oceana - pop. 101,822 *Hilton - pop. 98,300 *Fort Deltona - pop. 57,662 *Cypress - pop. 32,170 *Summerlin - pop. 25,792 *Fairfield - pop. 10,544 *Joliette - pop. 5,365 *Paramus - pop. 5,000 *Monroe - pop. 2,410 Human Diversity *Race **75% White/European/Caucasian **15% African/Black **5% Hispanic **3% Asian **2% Indian/South Asian **1% Arab *Ethnic Heritage **Whites ***English ***French ***Spaniard ***Dutch ***Portuguese ***Irish ***Italian ***Scottish ***German ***Welsh ***Danish ***Russian **African ***Guinean (Liberia, Guinea) ***Bantoid (Guinea, Senegal) ***Bantu (Kenyan, Angolan) ***Mande (Guinea, Liberia) **Hispanic ***Mestizo (Colombian, Venezuelan, Brazilian) ***Mestizo (Nicaraguan, Mexican) **Asian ***Japanese ***Korean **South Asia ***Indian ***Pakistani ***Indonesian **Arab ***Hamitic (Morocco, Algeria) ***Turks *Languages **English (99.98% of pop. is fluent) **French (40% of pop. is fluent) multilingual **Spanish (10% of pop. is fluent) multilingual **Italian (4% of pop. is fluent) multilingual **Varied Immigrants (.02% non-English speakers) Religion *60% Religious **90% Christian **6% Jewish **4% Various (Hinduism, Buddhism, Mormonism, Unitarian, Scientology, Islam) *40% Non-Religious **70% Atheism **30% Agnosticism LGBT Category:Atlion Category:Regions Category:MizzKeyes World Economy The economy of Intima is tied primarily to tourism and entertainment. Other industrial output includes food processing, weapons manufacturing and printing and publishing. Intima's total state product in 2013 was $162 billion. A large portion of the Intimian economy comes from casino gambling tax revenue. The cities of Intima Beach and South Intima Beach are most notable for their casinos and hotel resort attractions, which contribute to approximately $15 billion in gambling revenue alone. Other major sources of tourism based income derives from Intima's luxury cruise-line ports in Intima Beach, South Intima Beach and Oceana, the state's legalized sale and taxation of recreational marijuana, and tax revenue from adult entertainment industries including bars, night clubs, exotic dance clubs and regulated brothels. Intima maintains a notable presence of media production industries in the city of Hillsdale, known for producing much of Atlion's movies, television and music entertainment. Intima's economy is also powered by its food processing industry, which processes approximately 12% of Atlion's food products including poultry, beef and seafood. Weapons manufacturing plants also play an important role in the Intimian economy, producing domestic arms for the Atlionese armed forces, law enforcement agencies and civilian gun owners. Taxation Largest Employers Transportation Law and Government The government of the state of Intima features a Democratic style of elected representatives on three branches of the state level. The state Governor is considered the highest office within the state, who oversees the executive branch of the state affairs and is assisted by the Deputy Governor. The state of Intima maintains a state legislature consisting of elected representatives from each county, and the Supreme Court of the State of Intima, the state's judicial branch. The state age to vote is 16 for all state, county and municipal elections within Intimian state territories. Government State Agencies *Department of Criminal Justice **Intima State Police **Intima Supreme Court **Office of Family Affairs ***Intima Child Services **Intima Sex Offender Registry **Department of Prison Administration **Office of Firearms ***Intima Instant Background Check System *Department of Health *Department of Education **Administration of Public Schooling *Department of the Treasury **Gambling Board **Office of Taxation & Revenue *Department of Parks & Wildlife **Intima Park Rangers **Division of Wildlife Services **Fishing & Hunting Administration *Department of Human Services **State Census Office **Division of Welfare Services **Office of Veterans Affairs **Labor Administration *Department of Transportation **Aviation Administration **Highway Maintenance Office **Railroad Administration Law The state of Intima is contracted by the state Constitution, in which all state affairs must abide by, and of which the Constitution itself abides by the Constitution of Atlion. The state Constitution authorizes and describes Intima's system of governing and the powers of the state. It also includes a Bill of Rights which outline the state's recognition and protection of the rights of its citizens. The state Constitution maintains full preemption of authority and powers regarding civil and human rights over the power of county or municipal ordinances and regulations. Prostitution Prostitution is legal within much of the state under specific circumstances. "Street-walking" and "public solicitation" is illegal in the state, prohibiting any form of prostitution involving soliciting sex on public streets by sex workers. It is lawful however for escort services, brothels and private adult clubs to conduct prostitution. Online or phone call based escort services, licensed adults only brothels and licensed adults only clubs are allowed to solicit business over the internet or in newspaper ads. The state of Intima has authorized licenses to only seven brothels, which are regulated by law enforcement and health department agencies. State law prohibits anyone under the age of 18 from entering or using brothel services. Law enforcement or health department inspectors may revoke brothel licenses and close brothel facilities if illegal narcotics are found on the premises. Internet and phone based escort services are completely legal in Intima and can be subject to income tax and sex services taxes. Law enforcement has the right to subpoena sex workers to STD testing and narcotics tests as part of public health initiatives to prevent the spread of disease and to halt drug use and trafficking. Gay Rights Intima recognizes and protects the rights of LGBT citizens under state law, prohibiting discrimination against individuals on the basis of their sexual orientation and or gender identity. The right of LGBT citizens to marriage and marriage licenses is recognized by the state. Married homosexual couples maintain the right to adopt children. State law prohibits discrimination against LGBT persons in employment, healthcare, education, government services, public accommodations, financial services, housing and other services or conditions in which the general public is authorized or entitled. The state maintains laws regarding LGBT minors, which protect school-aged children and teens from discriminatory practices by their schools and faculty on the basis of their sexual orientation and gender identity. Anti-bullying laws also protect children and teens from hate bullying. Intima has state hate crimes laws which include protections against crimes committed against LGBT individuals on the basis of their orientation or identity. In Intima, LGBT convicts have protective rights regarding imprisonment. Transgender inmates have the right to be separated from the general prison population to prevent violence towards them from other inmates. It is illegal in Intima for a prison to house a transgender inmate with non-transgender inmates. Generally, male to female transsexual inmates are placed in separate cell blocks within female prisons and female to male transsexual inmates housed in separate cell blocks in male prisons. Gambling Gambling is entirely legal in Intima. Casinos and casino gambling related attractions are a major source of Intima's annual tax revenue. There are no laws prohibiting any form of gambling, in public casinos or within the privacy of one's home. Intima is notable for the presence of slot machines and other gambling devices in nearly every public business, including gas stations, grocery markets, convenience stores, bars, night clubs, shopping centers, and malls. Because of its large casino based tourism, Intima is referred to as the Vegas of Atlion. Drugs and Alcohol Intima is the most lenient state in regards to alcohol and drug use in all of Atlion. It is lawful in the state to possess an open alcoholic beverage in public and to drink in public. However, it is illegal to become intoxicated to the point of being disruptive and obnoxious in which an individual can be charged with public intoxication on the basis of disorderly conduct. The state promotes safe public alcohol use by drinking responsibly when in public. Although there are no open container laws in Intima, it is illegal to possess an open container of alcohol while driving a motor vehicle. An individual can be charged with possession of an open container or drunk driving if the vehicle is turned on and an individual in sitting in the driver's seat. The legal drinking age in Intima is 18 years of age. It is unlawful however for a student of public schooling to attend class under the influence or to possess any alcoholic beverage when on school property. For the purposes of religious ceremony, under parental guidance, minors as young as 12 years of age may consume a sip of wine. Intima has legalized the possession and use of recreational cannabis and made its sale and distribution within the state a taxable business. Marijuana based smoke shops are highly popular among tourists and locals alike, bringing the state an annual tax revenue of over $1.5 billion. It is lawful in Intima to publicly possess and smoke or use cannabis, however, like the state's public smoking laws, one can be fined for smoking marijuana in certain public locations. Recreational marijuana use is legal for the age of 18 years or older, however prescription medical cannabis is lawful for any age. The state maintains a prohibition on the sale, production, distribution, possession and use of all hard narcotics. Laws define a hard narcotic as any consumable mind-altering substance other than tobacco, alcohol or cannabis. Drugs that fall into this category include prescription drugs of which the user or possessor has no lawful prescription for. Smoking Intima maintains public smoking bans in restaurants and other public businesses. Smoking in medical facilities is also a criminal offense. Certain businesses may acquire public smoking licenses, such as bars, night clubs, exotic dance clubs and casinos if proper ceiling ventilation systems are installed to ventilate smoke away from non-smokers also using such facilities. The legal age to buy and use tobacco products is 18 years or older. Firearms Intima authorizes the right of citizens to purchase, own and use firearms and ammunition under the state Constitution. Citizens who are not military or law enforcement have the right to acquire licenses and permits to own firearms and ammunition, including the right to carry a firearm on their person with concealed carry permits. Intimian laws authorize civilians to own manual action, pump action, single shot, break-action, muzzle-loading and semi-automatic pistols, handguns, rifles and shotguns, including so-called assault weapons. The state is considered "shall-issue" when it comes to authorizing citizens access to concealed carry permits to carry loaded pistols and handguns in public. Intima's Department of Criminal Justice maintains a detailed background check and criminal database for approving firearms purchases. Civilians making a firearms purchase can be called in to the DCJ and have a check performed to ensure they hold no disqualifications, including a criminal record of violence related convictions, domestic violence reports, history of drug abuse, active restraining orders, or mental health issues. Citizens must wait a period of 24 hours before picking up their purchased firearm and interim licenses are printed out until a state government issued license is mailed out. Category:Atlion Category:Regions Category:MizzKeyes World Politics State Politics National Politics Education Colleges and Universities Parks and Recreation Areas Wilderness Recreation Areas Maintained by the Federal Government State Parks Sports Sports Teams *Intima Beach Stingrays (Football) *Hillsdale Heat (Basketball) *Hillsdale Ruckus (Baseball) *Flora Cougars (Soccer) Military *Fort Deltona - Air Force Base/Army Depot *Oceana - Naval facility *Keyesport - Coast Guard facilities State Symbols See Also Category:Atlion Category:Regions Category:MizzKeyes World